Kingdom Hearts poems
by Areku13
Summary: this fanfic is about poems about KH. hope you like them. I made them my self
1. Chapter 1 darkness

Darkness

This poem is about Riku

Standing alone in darkness

alone

there's nobody here, just pure darkness

why did I chose this path?

Why did I leave my friends?

I tried to find my light

but I've failed

I'm sorry

I'm sorry for what I did

I betrayed my friends for this

Kairi, Sora I'm sorry

I thought if I chose this path

I would find you guys

but I guess

I'm wrong

all this path lead me is to darkness

what was I thinking

I should have listen to you, Sora

you tried to tell me

but I didn't listen to you

now I'm here

alone

alone in darkness


	2. Chapter 2 falling into darkness

Falling into Darkness

this poem is about Sora when he sacrifice his heart to save Kairi's heart. now he is falling into darkness.

I'm falling into darkness

There's no way out

No light

No Hope

As I fall into darkness

I'm beginning to forget

my memories are fading away

I'm forgetting about everything

I'm forgetting who I am

my home

my family

my past

my friends

and most important

I'm forgetting about her

She is the one that I love

I'll do anything for her

I sacrifice my heart to save her's

Because of her, I'm here

falling, falling

falling into darkness


	3. Chapter 3 Remember Me Roxas

Remember me, Roxas

yes this poem is about Axel and Roxas

I know you don't remember any of this

but

you were the thirteenth member

of Organization XIII

and

I know you don't remember me

but

we were friends

Do you remember me, Roxas

It's me, Axel

we've been through so much together

it's funny

that we, nobodies

don't have a heart

and we can't feel

but

deep inside of me

I have this feeling when I'm around you

I hope you do remember

about the organization

about the things we did together

and most importantly

I hope you do remember

about

me

and

our friendship that we had


	4. Chapter 4 strange dreams

Strange Dreams

I been having these weird dreams lately

is any of them real or not?

Who are these people in my dreams?

I never met them before

why do they talk about this Sora person

Are these dream someone's memories?

Are these Sora's memories?

If these are someone else's memories,

then why do I keep dreaming about them?

Who is this person that is always in these dreams?

He looks familiar, but I never met him before

Is there a connection between that person and me?

He kind of looks like me

but he has dark brown spiky hair and blue crystal eyes.

Who is this person?

Is this person Sora who everyone in my dreams talks about?

I must know

who is this Sora person?

and what is the connection between me and him?

why do I dream about his memories?

------------------------------------------------------------

this poem is about roxas


	5. Chapter 5 waiting

Waiting

I miss you

I can't wait

till you come home

I can't wait

to see you

I can't wait

till I have you in my arms

The Truth is

that I love you

since I first saw you

we were both young now were all grown up

things have changed

since what happened

two years ago

Now I been waiting

for you to come home

for two years

I have never forgotten about you

I always think about you

and the promise you made

you promise to come home

Now I'm waiting

waiting for you to come home

waiting, waiting

for you to come home

this poem is about Kairi waiting for Sora


	6. Chapter 6 who is this namine girl

Who is this Namine girl?

(yah another poem! i hope you guys like it!)

Who is this Namine girl?

Who is she?

The one with blonde hair and blue eyes

Who is this Namine person?

Why am I the only one who can see her?

How does she know me?

Why does she tell me these weird things?

Things like

That I used to be a member of Organization XIII

That I'm friends with this Axel person

That I can wield this powerful weapon called the keyblade

Also she tells me

that I'm somebody's nobody

and this somebody is the key bearer name Sora

Why does she tell me this?

How does she know this?

How does she know me?

Is any of this true?

If I am a nobody from this Sora person,

then why do I exist?

What is my purpose of living if I don't really exist?

Why does this Namine girl keep telling me about this?

Who is she?

Who is this Namine girl?


	7. Chapter 7 you are my light

You are my Light

I was looking for you

You are my light

I tried to exploit the power of darkness

but

I've failed

I fall into darkness

I couldn't find you

I looked everywhere for you

I even sold myself to the lord of the dead

he promise to help

how could I be so dumb?

You were always there with me

in my heart

without that Sora kid,

I wouldn't have found you

I thank him

Aerith

without you

I would be lost

I would be lost in darkness

Aerith

You are my light

-------------------------------------------

this poem is about cloud and aerith


	8. Chapter 8 Thank you namine

Thank You Namine

this poem is suppose to be after who is this namine girl? but your my light came first so sorry people

--------------------------------------------------

Who is this Namine girl?

Some people think she's a witch

but

I think

she is a girl with a special power

without her

I wouldn't have known about me

Thank you

Thank you Namine

for telling me

about things that I never knew about myself

I never knew that

I used to be a member from Organization XIII

an organization of people that has no hearts

I never knew that

I'm someone's nobody

and that somebody is the keybearer, Sora

I never knew that

I have the power to wield a powerful weapon

the keyblade

without you Namine

I wouldn't be complete

I would live my life without realized who I was

for that

Thank you

Thank you, Namine


	9. Chapter 9 without you

Without you, I'm nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! Another poem! This poem is about Sora about being the key bearer

and without Kairi, he'll be nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------

We were made for each other

we were destined to be together

I, the key bearer and you, a princess of heart

without us,

everything would be in darkness

without the light,

there's no hope

that's why were here

we help keep the darkness away

but

I heard that

the key bearer shatters peace and bring ruins

but I'm not like that

I just want to save everyone from the darkness

especially you

without you,

I wouldn't be the key bearer

I wouldn't met the friends that I have right now

I wouldn't have travel to different worlds

without you,

I would be suck into darkness

I would've turn into a heartless

Kairi, thank you

without you, I wouldn't be the key bearer

without you, everything would be in darkness

without you, I'm nothing


	10. Chapter 10 i'm sorry sora

I'm Sorry, Sora

As I watch you, battle your way through Castle Oblivion

I realize

that we weren't meant to be

you were destined to be with her

not me

you love her not me

even though I haven't met you

I still wanted to be with you

I even replace your memories

I replace her with me

but it was no use

even though I replace your memories

you knew deep in your heart

something was missing

and that something was her

even though I'm her nobody

you still love her

I could never replace her

I want to see you happy

even though I'm not

I'm sorry, Sora

for what I have done

I'm sorry

I hope you can forgive me

I hope we can be friends

Sora

I'm sorry

-----------------------------------------------

this poem is about Namine saying sorry to sora for what she done . set in KH:COM


	11. Chapter 11 notice

Okay I'm not going to write anymore poems for this fic, I haven't gotten any ideas since like what a long time, so I'm going to put this fic as a complete ok, im not going to update this fic anymore, but if I do come up with an idea of a poem, I'll updated as a one shot or something.

Thanks 4 all ur support!


End file.
